


拉锯战

by JienKim48



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JienKim48/pseuds/JienKim48
Summary: 徐明浩第一次见到文俊辉脸上能露出那种类似于哑口无言的可爱表情，——毕竟以往斗嘴徐明浩总是说不过文俊辉，尤其是文俊辉着急的时候语速会变快很多；眼尾上挑的猫眼在那个瞬间瞪得圆圆的，毛绒绒的脑袋顶上仿佛真的具象化了两只因为震惊而竖起的猫耳。
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 22





	拉锯战

**Author's Note:**

> 48 现背  
> 严肃文学写累了 炖个没脑子的糖醋里脊

在第四次抬手拍开文俊辉戳到自己脸上的手指后，徐明浩有点嫌弃地皱起眉，放下手中的书，维持着躺在文俊辉大腿上的姿势，不满道：“能不能好好玩你的手机了？”

“好好地玩着呢？”这么回答的文俊辉让人搞不懂他这句话的主语到底是指徐明浩还是指手机。  
被挥开的左手倒也确实没再去戳徐明浩的脸了，只是改成了拨弄徐明浩的头发，有一下没一下地玩得不亦乐乎。

黏得烦人。徐明浩一时间也不知道怎么回嘴，只得撇了撇嘴，撑起身子坐起来，换了个姿势坐在沙发上。

尽管文俊辉的大腿躺起来触感不错，但徐明浩算是知道了：如果继续维持这个舒服的姿势，文俊辉绝对是闲不下逗弄他的这只手的。

“头发都要乱了。”徐明浩拦着文俊辉还想来揉一把自己头发的手，没想到文俊辉扣住他手腕的动作快得不可思议。打闹之中，徐明浩用力想要抽回手的动作带动了重心，在惯性的作用下仰摔在了柔软的沙发上。

吧嗒。

是文俊辉的手机和徐明浩手里的书掉下地板的声音。

“哎呀俊辉！别烦了你手机掉了。”就着惯性的方向顺势跪上来的文俊辉让徐明浩感觉到了一丝微妙的危险，这种小动物的直觉让徐明浩有些别扭地想要从这种困境中逃离。  
于是他试着抽回手，却发现文俊辉攥住自己手腕的力道挺大，看来是暂时没有什么要松手的意思。

文俊辉随便瞥了一眼地上的手机，视线重新集中到徐明浩脸上：“没关系，摔不坏。”

直接而赤裸的对视让气氛陡然暧昧。文俊辉的眼珠偏黑，没有带美瞳的时候看起来总是黑黝黝的，能吸引的向来不止有自然光，还有徐明浩的视线。

徐明浩隐隐约约察觉到文俊辉这股黏糊劲的真正目的到底是什么。

为什么自己的心脏总是不合时宜地悸动？

徐明浩率先在这场对视之中移开视线，眉毛有些困扰地撇成八字，侧过脸不去看文俊辉，抿起嘴牙齿咬着下唇肉慢慢地左右磨蹭，不安地犹豫着。

他想做。

看来文俊辉确确实实是只大型猫科动物，连想要做什么之前这点亲昵的磨蹭好像都成了他的习性。缠人得紧，但是不让人讨厌。

意料之中的吻随之在以上想法闪过徐明浩的脑海时落下，他本想不松口守住面上那点可怜的矜持，无奈文俊辉的吻着实是能够融化人。只是碾着徐明浩的唇瓣辗转几轮，舔咬着被吮得殷红的下唇，就足以让徐明浩溃不成军，放弃似的张开嘴。

幸好理智没有彻底被文俊辉牵着走，徐明浩一边承受着文俊辉的亲吻，一边扒拉下那只几乎都要顺着腰线摸进自己衣服的手：“等、唔……俊辉、嗯……我现在不想……”

说不想其实也有失偏颇。毕竟与其说是不想，倒不如说是徐明浩偶尔发作的自尊心让他实在是有点放不开。

感情和身体都让“与某人相连”这件事成为特别。于生理，于心理，让徐明浩食髓知味的是文俊辉的体温，热度，和钉入自己体内足够虔诚的热情。

因此他从来不会说不要。尽管在床上对文俊辉说过诸多如“轻一点”“别这样”“不行”之类的词汇，但是给予向来痛快。

谁让身体乃至心灵都对和文俊辉做喜欢得要死。

可是被操得一塌糊涂、流着泪却又享受这种侵犯这件事也足够逼死徐明浩的羞耻心和自尊心。

时间地点都不是最好的，沙发，白天，以及随时会被撞破的危机感。

尽管徐明浩明白如果继续的话必然会被抱到房间，但还在坚持运作的矜持让徐明浩少见地没有选择随波逐流。

虽然说感觉腰已经被刚才那个湿吻搞得略微虚软。

文俊辉确实是听话的最佳男友，就算再恋恋不舍也能闻声松口。  
大抵是徐明浩的表情看起来也是情动了的，以至于文俊辉没有立刻起身，而是有点犹豫地问了一句：“真的不想噢？”

那句拒绝的确有水分。但这个问题显然刚好戳到了徐明浩敏感的羞耻心上。

“不想。”徐明浩接话速度很快，事实证明恼羞成怒很容易理智下降，被羞耻的热意烧糊的思考回路很容易让人做出祸从口出的回答：“……因为你吻技太差了。”

空气凝固了。

徐明浩第一次见到文俊辉脸上能露出那种类似于哑口无言的可爱表情，——毕竟以往斗嘴徐明浩总是说不过文俊辉，尤其是文俊辉着急的时候语速会变快很多；眼尾上挑的猫眼在那个瞬间瞪得圆圆的，毛绒绒的脑袋顶上仿佛真的具象化了两只因为震惊而竖起的猫耳。

这个回答震得文俊辉都有点结结巴巴：“明、明浩你说什么？”

“我说你吻技太差……文俊辉你干什么！”难得在和文俊辉斗嘴的这件事上占据上风，徐明浩得意的重复还没有说完，就被文俊辉以一个更暧昧的姿势钉在沙发上，动弹不得。

这种说辞相当于被指着鼻子骑到头上挑衅，能忍得下这个的男人还没诞生于这个世界，或者根本不可能诞生。

被不慎点着火的文俊辉说话的语气听着可怜，但内容开始往不大纯情的方向狂奔：“吻技太差是吗？可是好像你每一次被亲的表情不是这么说的啊。”

这点该死的，非要亲自让徐明浩承认的胜负欲是最不该在这个时候燃起的，但偏偏文俊辉控制不住。

“来接吻。谁先受不了谁就是小狗。”

文俊辉这时候倒没有什么大型猫科动物的气质了，完完全全就是一只被踩到尾巴以至于全身的绒毛都炸起来的三花猫，黑漆漆的眼珠里熊熊燃烧的也是证明欲十足的自尊。

就连挑衅也说的孩子气，即便说到最后的时候文俊辉没控制住脸红了：“明浩撑不住的话，下次在床上的时候叫老公怎么样？”

文俊辉这流氓耍的……

徐明浩怎么能甘心在气势上就输给文俊辉，——即使现在是以被文俊辉牢牢压在沙发上的姿势，他完全忘了自己一开始拒绝文俊辉的初衷是什么，毫不犹豫地回嘴道：“由谁叫还不一定呢。”

-

结果还是被拖到了房间里。

且，战况激烈，难舍难分。

两个人都是第一次接这种过于激烈的吻，偏偏又争锋相对似的，谁也不甘愿在这场孩子气的拉锯战中率先败下阵来。

文俊辉轻咬着徐明浩的嘴唇撬开牙关的时候其实控制不住自己的脸红，纯情指数略高的神情与行为完全相反。徐明浩脸上的温度也没比文俊辉低多少，这是他头一次先主动去纠缠文俊辉的舌头，只是被吮出口水声的时候还是没忍住阖上了眼。

吻毕，徐明浩的气息紊乱：“嗯、呼……好像不怎么样呢，俊辉？”

虽然说，以现在这种姿态说出这句话实在是没什么可信度。

被放过嘴唇的时候，徐明浩的舌尖甚至还恋恋不舍地被带出了一点，险些不愿意从刚才的吻中离开。

彼此的唇瓣和舌头在的分开的时候都不约而同地拉出了丝线，方才的热吻到底有多激烈，全部昭然若揭。

徐明浩眼睁睁地看着文俊辉眯着眼把拉丝舔断，模样十足是戏弄完猎物的猫科动物。也像是对自己以满脸潮红、眼珠湿润，嘴唇被吮吻得微微红肿的姿态却还在嘴硬，的一种看破不说破的挑拨：“不怎么样吗？”

激烈又谁也不让谁的深吻足以把文俊辉原本偏高的声线都浸得略略低沉，他伸手掰住徐明浩的下巴，拇指以一种刻意缓慢的速度帮徐明浩揩去唇角的唾液：“为什么听起来感觉像是明浩在骗我。”

徐明浩不用想也知道自己现在的神情大概是一副被肉欲蹂躏过的失神样。身体的高契合度让在亲密接触中更容易进入状态，官能的敏感也被唤醒得轻而易举。

注意到文俊辉的眼尾正微微泛红着，注视过来的视线仿佛也湿漉漉的。文俊辉用手背擦嘴的动作也有点狼狈，徐明浩心下了然对方也没比自己好得到哪里去，只是文俊辉装起冷静确实无懈可击，不像自己这般漏洞百出。

“喘成这样是因为……”徐明浩一字一顿地重复道，“是因为你的吻技太差了。”

明明胸口都在因为拼命汲取氧气而上下起伏，可是徐明浩才不可能轻易松口，抬手环上文俊辉的脖子，故意仰了仰脸，藏在碎发下的眼珠子因为带着笑而亮晶晶的，“是不是，俊辉？”

这种惹火的挑衅根本没有不欣然接受的道理。

“那就再来一次。”

再次的亲吻绝对不会仅限于亲吻，细碎的吻开始沿着徐明浩的脖颈往下爬行，之前犯罪未遂的手也再次试图撩开徐明浩身上那件宽松的衬衫。  
这也不能完全怪文俊辉，毕竟一直以来的相处似乎都是这般自然，以至于擦枪走火都进行得无声无息。

急转直下的情况让徐明浩不由得开始挣扎，从衣服下摆捉住文俊辉差点就要摸到他胸口的手，手指相扣后便开始理直气壮地制定临时的游戏规则：“不能上手。”

“没问题。”文俊辉没什么犹豫，礼尚往来地用另一只手攥住徐明浩已经把自己的裤扣解开的左手，达成十指相扣后，轻易地把徐明浩的双手摁在对方颈侧，“当然……都听明浩的。”

已经被撩开了大半的衬衫遮不住那段纤细的腰肢，文俊辉俯下身用嘴精准地叼起那片已经卷起来的、薄薄的衬衫下摆，因为牙齿咬着布料的动作，使得他的发音变得含糊：“不用手，也可以。”

意识到文俊辉想做什么的徐明浩试图弓腰躲避这种能够瓦解意志的触碰，奈何双手被攥得很死，导致躲闪的动作倒像是挺腰。单薄的胸口暴露在文俊辉的视线之下，将不起作用的挣扎看作邀请也不是不可以。

瑟瑟发抖的胸脯被认真地舔舐着，温热酥麻的触感是电流，一路噼里啪啦直窜到尾椎骨。徐明浩拼命咽下了喉咙里差点漏出声的呻吟，颤颤巍巍地抬起被迫拢在文俊辉身下的一条腿，屈起膝盖隔着牛仔裤抵住文俊辉明显已经勃起的性器上，打着圈磨蹭了几下。

徐明浩明显感觉文俊辉嘴上的动作一滞：“嗯……俊辉，可以早点……认、输的。”

不过这句话听起来完全没有什么挑衅的味道，徐明浩几乎是带着颤音从嗓子里把字一个个挤出来的，零零碎碎好不容易拼出了这段话。  
比起把这句话称之为挑衅，倒更像是暧昧的叫床，每个字尾的喘息都拐着弯，停顿的时候还夹杂了乱七八糟的类似哭腔的空气音。

乳尖被文俊辉含在嘴里稍稍用力吸吮，偏偏那根爱使坏的舌头还时不时要一下下地去舔那个已经被吮得发肿的可怜部位。

原本单薄的胸脯在这番比平常还要照顾百倍的玩弄下早就变得不堪入目，长期不见光的肌肤上布满咬痕本来就是一副极其香艳的画面，更何况现在的情况远要比那糟糕百倍：汗水和被舔舐的濡湿，让被刻意关照过的乳尖挺立的姿态更加下流，也更加淫乱。

现在轮到文俊辉有点说不出话了，被徐明浩用膝盖蹭着的部位硬得发疼，这种笨拙的磨蹭除了让透明的前精不断溢出以外，没有任何缓解的作用。  
理智在不停地被绷紧上弦，嘴上的力度也逐渐控制得有些有心无力，犬齿不小心剐蹭上去，收获了徐明浩那个瞬间的颤抖。

原本还算平稳的鼻息也开始紊乱，文俊辉率先察觉到了这种胶着的状态，松开嘴的同时也松开了对徐明浩手腕的禁锢。他喘息的幅度不大，文俊辉调整呼吸的样子在他们两人的事情之间是属于少见的，而这种凌乱无损他的英俊，倒不如说，看起来有种纯真和危险混合的情色感。

相比起暂时停下了动作的文俊辉，徐明浩要狼狈上不少。皱巴巴的衬衫蜷缩在被啃咬出星星点点的吻痕的胸口上，欲盖弥彰地半掩着还泛着点水光的乳尖，上述所有还随着急促的呼吸上下起伏着，让人很难移开视线。

“……！”

这种画面撞入视线真的很难不口干舌燥，为了避免没出息到在徐明浩面前咽口水，文俊辉难得眼神有些闪避，不敢去看徐明浩跟含着水没区别的目光。他刚想起身，就被徐明浩伸腿勾住了腰。

“俊辉。”彼此的状况都好不到哪里去，偏偏徐明浩还要火上浇油：“你知道吗？”

“……你这里，已经硬成这样了。”

这句吐息有够让理智断线。

-

徐明浩的舌头被文俊辉用两根手指轻轻压着，下颚因为无法合拢嘴巴变得有点发酸，含不住的口水顺着徐明浩可怜兮兮的舌尖，流到文俊辉的手指上。

翘起的屁股还被文俊辉故意抵着，即使隔着彼此的裤子，徐明浩都错觉好像往常那根进入自己体内的性器也正赤裸地贴在自己的臀缝。  
渴望都似乎因为忍耐而被放大，徐明浩睁着的眼睛里已经蒙上了一层泪水。现在他没有精力去想怎么用舌头去舔文俊辉的手指了，引火上身的情欲烧到了身体最深处。徐明浩混乱地想着，如果自己是女孩子的话，现在大概内裤也都湿透了吧。

更要命的是文俊辉的话，他慢条斯理地捏着徐明浩的舌尖，暗示性十足地蹭着徐明浩的臀部：“嗯……我猜明浩这里是不是也跟嘴巴里一样湿了？”

到底是什么东西教坏了纯真可爱的好男友讲这种下流的荤话？

可惜现在也只有心里面的吐槽是精力十足的，身体被文俊辉这句堪称出格的话惹得发烫，——空虚让妄想快要与现实交融，指不定后穴里面确实正被无关意志的体液填满。  
身体里的每一个细胞都开始叫着想要，实在是快要忍不住出声哀求文俊辉不要再玩弄自己。

徐明浩狠狠咬了一口文俊辉的手指，明示对方赶紧撤走，换来一个开口的机会，“你不要说话了……”

确实是忍耐不下去了，只好率先投降：“要做……就快点。”

“收到收到。”见好就收的文俊辉卖起嗲来比谁都快。

只是末了，故意补上一句：“那，一会儿叫老公可要说话算话噢。”

END


End file.
